Não Se Escolhe Quem Se Ama
by alpha61
Summary: O Bart e a Lisa estão apaixonados um pelo outro e têm uma conversa sobre isso.


**Não Se Escolhe Quem Se Ama**

SINOPSE: O Bart e a Lisa estão apaixonados um pelo outro e têm uma conversa sobre isso.

Era de noite. O Homer e a Marge já dormiam.

O Bart continuava acordado. Ele estava sentado na cama a pensar com a luz do candeeiro acesa.

_Eu não acredito que estou apaixonado por ela. Nunca pensei que me fosse apaixonar assim. Mas tinha mesmo que me apaixonar por ela? Ela? Não podia ser uma rapariga divertida como eu? Tinha que me apaixonar por uma chata como ela? E o que é pior é que ela é a minha irmã! De todas as raparigas do mundo, tinha que me apaixonar logo pela minha irmã! Não acredito que o destino me pregou esta partida._

"Tenho que falar com ela.", o Bart levantou-se, desligou o candeeiro e saiu da cama.

A Lisa também estava acordada a pensar, mas sem luz nenhuma e deitada na cama.

_Eu sei que andei à procura do verdadeiro amor à muito tempo, mas nunca pensei que ele estivesse assim tão perto! Ele é tão mau! Está sempre a pregar partidas e a irritar-me! Oh, mas é tão giro! Não, Lisa! É proibido! Ele é teu irmão! Sangue do teu sangue! Oh, mas porque é que a vida é tão complicada?_

Alguém bate à porta.

"Entre!", disse a Lisa, enquanto ligava o candeeiro e se levantava.

A porta abre-se e o Bart entre.

"Bart?!"

"Lisa. Eu... queria falar contigo."

"S-Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o que aconteceu hoje."

"Bart. Nós combinamos que íamos esquecer isso!"

"Eu sei, Lisa. Mas eu não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu!"

A Lisa lembrou-se do que aconteceu.

_A Lisa estava a chorar num canto do recreio da escola e o Bart viu-a._

_"Lisa?!"_

_O Bart foi ter com ela._

_"Lisa! O que é que aconteceu? Porque é que estás a chorar?"_

_"Dois rapazes bateram-me e roubaram-me o lanche!"_

_"Oh Lisa. Lamento muito. Eu devia ter-te defendido. Sou teu irmão."_

_"Tu não podias adivinhar, Bart! Além disso, eles eram grandes demais para ti!"_

_"Oh Lisa! Não consigo ver-te a chorar! Vem cá!"_

_O Bart abraçou a Lisa e a Lisa abraçou o Bart._

_O Bart começou a deslizar as suas mãos pelo corpo da Lisa até chegar à cintura dela._

_"B-Bart?!", a Lisa sentiu um arrepio no corpo._

_"Lisa."_

_O Bart fechou os olhos e aproximou-se mais da Lisa, até que os seus corpos se juntaram._

_"B-Bart."_

_O Bart encostou os seus lábios nos da Lisa e beijou-a apaixonadamente._

_A Lisa sentiu outro arrepio e deixou-se entregar ao beijo._

_Os dois continuaram assim durante algum tempo._

_O Bart afastou-se da Lisa para terminar o beijo._

_"Bart? O que foi isto?"_

_"Desculpa, Lisa! Olha: esquece isto, sim? Adeus.", o Bart saiu a correr._

_A Lisa tocou com a mão nos lábios e sorriu: "Bart."_

"Eu também não.", disse a Lisa.

O Bart sentou-se na cama, ao lado da Lisa.

"Lisa. Eu... Tu mereces uma explicação. A verdade é que eu... eu estou apaixonado por ti."

A Lisa sorriu.

"Todas as vezes que eu te tratava mal, sempre que eu te pregava aquelas partidas, era apenas para esconder os meus sentimentos. A verdade é que eu já sinto isto por ti à muito tempo, mas nunca tive coragem de te contar. Hoje, o que aconteceu na escola, não me consegui conter. Ver-te chorar daquela maneira fez-me querer dar-te o meu apoio. Não como irmão, mas como aquele que te ama! Eu sei que o nosso amor é proibido! Eu sei que somos irmão! Mas não se escolhe quem se ama! E se pudesse, gostava de ser teu namorado e ficar contigo pelo resto da minha vida!"

"Bart. Eu... Eu também te amo."

"Eu já sabia que me ias rejeitar. Espera! O quê?!"

"Eu disse que também te amo! Bart! Eu também estou apaixonada por ti à muito tempo! O beijo de hoje fez-me perceber que o que eu sinto por ti é mais especial do que o que sentia pelos meus antigos namorados! E tu tens razão no que disseste: não se escolhe quem se ama. E o facto de sermos irmãos não quer dizer nada. Se estamos apaixonados, temos mais é que nos deixar levar!"

"Mas... e a mãe e o pai!"

"O melhor é escondermos o nosso amor durante algum tempo e quando estivermos prontos contamos-lhes tudo!"

O Bart sorriu para a Lisa.

"Oh Lisa! És tão esperta!"

A Lisa sorriu.

O Bart beijou a Lisa.

"Eu amo-te tanto, Lisa."

"E eu a ti, Bart."

Beijaram-se outra vez, línguas entrelaçadas. O Bart escorregou as suas mãos pelo corpo da Lisa e enfiou-as por baixo do pijama dela, começando a puxá-lo para cima. Ele tirou-lhe o pijama, deixando-a em tronco nu. Depois, foi a vez de tirar o seu próprio pijama, ficando também em tronco nu.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. O Bart agarrou a Lisa e deitou-a calmamente na cama, ele em cima dela, a beijá-la.

No dia seguinte, de manhã, as roupas dos dois estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

O Bart acordou e olhou para a Lisa: _Parece um anjo._, pensou.

A Lisa abriu os olhos e olhou para o Bart: "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia."

"Esta noite foi incrível!"

"Ainda bem que gostaste."

O Bart beijou a Lisa na boca e depois passou para o pescoço.

"Oh, pára!", disse a Lisa.

De repente, trupam à porta: "Querida! Já estás acordada?"

"Oh não. É a mãe!", disse o Bart.

"Calma.", a Lisa respondeu à mãe: "Sim, mãe!"

"Estás atrasada para a escola! Despacha-te!"

"Está bem, mãe!"

Os dois irmãos aperceberam-se que a mãe já tinha ido embora.

"Uf! Foi por um triz!"

"Bart. É melhor saíres daqui, antes que alguém decida entrar aqui dentro."

"Oh. Já?"

O Bart começou a beijar a Lisa no pescoço.

"Bart! Por favor! Temos que ir para a escola!"

"Bolas! A escola estraga sempre tudo!"

"Não fiques assim, Bart! Logo à noite podemos repetir a sessão!

"Ok!", o Bart vestiu a sua roupa interior e foi para o seu quarto às escondidas.

A Lisa sorriu.

"E foi assim que começou tudo!", disse a Lisa, adulta.

Duas crianças, um rapaz e uma rapariga, ele mais velho que ela, estavam sentados no chão a ouvir a história que a sua mão contava.

"Pois é, crianças! O nosso amor proibido aconteceu mesmo e se não fosse ele, vocês não existiam!", disse o Bart, adulto.

A Lisa e o Bart estavam sentados no sofá ao lado um do outro.

"É claro que o nosso amor foi descoberto mais tarde! Mas nós fugimos e viemos para aqui, onde ninguém sabe que somos irmãos! Agora vocês sabem, mas não vão contar a ninguém, pois não?"

Os filhos abanaram a cabeça para os lados.

"Quanto aos vossos avós, continuamos em contacto com eles, mas eles não sabem onde estamos!", disse o Bart. "E continuam a não aceitar o nosso amor."

"O que não nos interessa, porque o que importa realmente é que nós gostamos muito um do outro e somos felizes, casados e com dois filhos lindos!", disse a Lisa. "Venham cá!"

As crianças correram para os pais e a família toda abraçou-se, felizes por estarem todos juntos.


End file.
